


Inland and Outbound

by misura



Category: Hilary Tamar Mysteries - Sarah Caudwell, Justified
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It is his scruffiness that makes his appearance so pleasing," Julia judged. "Some men, my dear Cantrip, simply do not clean up well."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inland and Outbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/gifts).



> how could I possibly resist writing this crossover?

"Honestly, Larwood," Cantrip said, with slightly more disdain that I felt was called for under the circumstances, given that Julia was entirely immune to disdain from sources she felt were not entitled to it, i.e. very nearly everyone, "if that bloke's with the Inland Revenue, I'll make my next supper out of that hat of his, and gladly."

"I think he might object to that," Ragwort opined. "Strenuously."

"Good thing he's not, then, isn't he?"

"It's true his cheekbones are hardly comparable to yours, if you'll forgive me for saying so," Julia said to Ragwort, who gestured dismissively as if to say he had no objection whatsoever to Julia waxing poetic over cheekbones, a clear instance of appearances being utterly deceptive. "He has very long legs though."

"Bit scruffy, wouldn't you say?"

Ragwort frowned as he poured some milk into his tea, as if he found this comment in poor taste. Possibly, he was recalling the three weeks during which Cantrip had staunchly refused to shave for reasons that had seemed valid only to himself.

"It is his scruffiness that makes his appearance so pleasing," Julia judged. "Some men, my dear Cantrip, simply do not clean up well."

A moment's silence fell, as Cantrip attempted to determine whether or not he ought to find offense in this comment and the rest of us politely refrained from disturbing his ruminations.

I used the time to let my gaze wander through the room, noting that while there were no other persons wearing cowboy hats, there were several whose appearance suggested they might be American.

One of them walked over to the object of Julia's dark speculations. Their greeting removed any doubt in my mind that the two of them might not be familiar to one another in some way, as well as settling the fact that they were, indeed, American. I trust the reader to be astute enough to need no further explanation or details of the utterly improper public behavior indulged in by these two persons.

"Oh," said Julia.

"Well," said Cantrip.

Ragwort permitted his features to speak for him, which Julia would have said they did very well, no doubt. On this singular occasion, I would have found myself obliged to agree with her.

 

"Ain't we friendly all of a sudden," Raylan said. "What's the occasion?"

"Girl on table 27? Julia Larwood."

Raylan glanced over at the table in question. "Pretty. Should I know her?"

"Only if you ever read any of the memos Art keep sendin' 'round the office."

"That'd be a 'no', then."

"Girl's a menace," Tim said.

"Any connection to Arnett?"

"Not that kind of menace, so no."

"Well, then. Seein' as how you seem to know her, maybe you should go over there, tell her to take her friends and go someplace else. Get out of our way. Politely, mind."

"Thought I was."

"Hm. Think a bit of tongue would do it?"

"Doubt it."

"Still. Worth a try, you'd say?"

 

"What do you know," Cantrip said, a question I judged it safe to assume was intended to be taken strictly rhetorically.

"The perfidy of men!" Julia sounded quite upset, possibly at having been asked to leave well before the show had fully run its course.

"I suppose you feel the fact that they were undercover lets you off the hook in regards to the hat," Ragwort commented to Cantrip without a hint of either reproach or amusement.

"Absolutely," spoke Cantrip. "Only fair, isn't it? No way to tell they're Inland Revenue when they go and get all undercover on you."


End file.
